Please Come Home
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: I was thinking about what I could do for a TamakixReader fic and this is the result, I showed my friend before i posted and she started to cry. So I hope you like it, see you next time.


You and Tamaki have been happily married for 6 years now. You moved to New York shortly after you were married and made a home there. A year later you gave birth to a son named Shiro, who is 5. You however are serving in U.S Army. And for 5 years you haven't had to go to Afghanistan, until well. Lets start the story first.

"Shiro sweetheart don't go to far," you called to your son. You and Tamaki were holding hands as you walked along the beach. "Shiro come here," Tamaki called to him. He ran over and Tamaki knelt down to pick up his son. "Hey buddy what do you want to do when Mommy come home from work tomorrow?" You asked. "Can we go play at Central Park,' he seemed so excited. "If that what you want," Tamaki nuzzled his cheek and he laughed. "Alright you two its time to head home," you held you sons hand as you three walked to the car. You went home and tucked him in, and then lied in bed with your goof ball husband. "Hey f/N," he turned to you and interlocked his fingers with yours. "Yes Tono," you smirked. "You know I was never your Tono," he moved in close to you. "I picked it up from the two devils," you pecked his lips lightly. 'But do you ever think that Shiro gets lonely?" You widen you eyes, "Well what do you mean, he's got all our friends kids as friends?" "No I mean, he's an only child. I don't want him to grow up like me totally alone." "Tamaki, is this your way of saying you want another baby?" You cupped his cheek with your hand. "Was it too cliche?" You giggled and he followed. "Maybe, i guess I have thought about it. How about we sleep on it and we think about it more tomorrow," "Ok doll," he kissed you on the forehead and he pulled you close to him to you were little spoon. You woke up a 6 am trying to not wake Tamaki. You slid out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. You got your uniform and boots on and you walked down stairs to get a hair tie and make coffee. You heard the sound of a big feet walking around upstairs then a whine. You glance over to the stove clock, "7:00, Shiro needs to get up and get ready for school." You finish making your coffee and you put it in a coffee cup that your work gave you and then you start making Tamaki's." You both preferred instant, due to him loving it in high school and you growing up with it as a commoner. 20 minutes later you go to Shiro's room to find him tying his shoes, "Morning sweetie," this boy turned to you and came running. He hugged you legs and you almost dropped the two cups of coffee. You felt arms wrap around you from behind you, "Morning my princess," he kissed your neck. "Daddy Mommy isn't a princess she's a super hero she saves the world," the little boy insisted. You hand the mugs to Tamaki and kneel down to your son, "Shiro, a girl can always be a princess and a hero," you pick him up and kiss his cheek. "Mommy, you save the world but where is your cape?" your eyes soften. "Some heroes wear capes and tights," Tamaki started. "But mine wears combat boots," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ok Shiro lets head to the bus stop," you take your sons hand and he grabs his back pack and you walked out the door.

At the bus stop you see Hikari Morinozuka and Takashi with their daughter Kirimi, Kaoru and Haruhi each with a twin on their shoudlers. Hikaru standing waving to his niece and nephew with his Girlfriend Hisano at his side. With an obvious baby bump. Honey and Renge coming up with their son Kyoko. Then Kyoya with his daughter Hina. All the hosts lived in the area, they just preferred to come to this stop. When Shiro saw his friend he ran towards them at full speed. Tamaki trailed behind both of you still in pajamas. All of the adults started to talking amongst each other then the bus came. "Bye SHiro see you after school," you wave to your son and he turns and waves back. "Oh, it's gonna be hard when i see him go off to college," Tamaki wraps his arms around you. "Well I have to get to work see you later Haruhi," Kaoru kisses his wive and hops in his car. Hikaru follows after him and they drive off. "Well I've got to get to work, bye," You give Tamaki a kiss good bye and you drive off to work.

After work

You come home bummed and very nervous, but you see you sons face light up when you walked into the room. "MOMMY!" You hug him but you don't smile, "Sweetie I have to talk to daddy for a minute, but when i'm done I'll come play with you." You take Tamaki's hand and pull him into the kitchen. "Are you ok," he pushes the stray hair out of your face. "I got picked, I ship out in 3 days," you start to cry. "It's ok, I know you'll come home." He hugs you and you cry into his shirt."Mommy are you ok?" you look to your son who is holding a G.I Joe. You wipe the tear from you eye and pick up your son, "Sweetie, you know how when G.I Joes go and save the world by going away from their homes," the boy nodded. "Well mommy has to go away for a while, I'll be back in a little bit" the boy put his head on his moms shoulder. "Promise that you'll come back," you felt tears hit your shoulder. "Hey, I promise I will. I super hero never lies." 3 days later you get on a plane to Afghanistan when before you get on Shiro runs up and hands you a G.I Joe. "Sweetie this is your favorite one," "He'll protect you so you come home safe," you start to cry and you hug him. "I love you baby, I'll see you soon." You hold the toy on your chest and voard the plane. You sit next to your companion. "Hey what with the toy," they ask. "It's my sons, he gave it to me so I would stay safe."

6 months later on Thanksgiving all of the former hosts are sitting in the Suoh living toom with their wives, girl friends, and kids. The phone rings and Tamaki bolts to it hoping it's you.

_Mister Suoh_

_Yes this is him_

_I'm sorry to tell you this but..._

_No no no no no no_

_Your wife's base was hit with a bomb and..._

_No no no no no_

_Your wife is alive but, she is in a coma. We don;t know if she'll wake up._

_Thank you I'll figure out how to tell Shiro._

Tamaki walks back with a frown on his face, "Hey boss, what happened did she say she was staying longer." He shook his head slowly, "H-her base was.." Tamaki saw who his audience was and he told them to come in the kitchen. "Her base was hit with a bomb and she sustained major injuries but she is alive," they all gasp. Haruhi lays her head on Kaoru's shoulder. "Is she coming to a hospital here," Kyoya asks. "I don't know. All i know is that she's in a coma. And they don't know if she'll wake up." A few weeks after that Shiro kept wondering why his mom hadn't come home. And she had already been gone for almost 7 months now. He wanted her home for Christmas.

Back in Afghanistan you lie in hospital bed at a military base. It was December 19 when you woke up. "W-whaaa," you said weakly. "Oh my god, DOCTOR. SHE'S AWAKE," a doctor runs in an checks your vitals. "A few more days and you'll be able to go home," he said tucking his pen in his pocket. "Home," you close your eyes and fall asleep. You dream of Tamaki and Shiro. You're walking along the beach and Shiro comes and kisses your cheek. When you wake up you see you comrades around you congratulating you and hugging you. "Shiro will be so happy." You thought about him, how devastated he must be without you with him. And Tamaki must be going crazy, "Guys I have an idea," you tell them your plan and they all nod in agreement.

In New York the hosts brought their kids at the mall, Hikaru and Hisano holding their new baby Umeko. And they were all in line to see Santa. "Daddy, will Santa really bring me what I want even though Christmas is 2 days away." Shiro asked his Dad. "Yes, Santa can always make time to see people's last minute wishes."Hikaru and Hisano take a picture with Umeko and Santa. Kirimi and Hina kisses him on the cheek, Haruhi's Arai and Usagi ask for books, and action figures. Kyoko asked for a new bamboo staff, but what Shiro asked for was the most amazing thing. Shiro went and sat on his lap and Tamaki stood next to him. "So little boy what do you want for Christmas," the jolly man asked. Shiro looked to his dad, Tamaki nodded and Shiro sighed. "The only thing I want for Christmas," he started to cry. "Is for my mommy to come home," everyone in line heard and they started to tear p. "Well Shiro, I think I can do something about that," he scoots Shiro off and goes behind his chair. "Shiro was color is your mommy's hair," "It's h/c," "And her eyes," "E/c" "Well that should do it," he lifts something up and brings it forward. Shiro's eyes start to sparkle whether from tears, or excitement. A woman in a military uniform and boots kneels down "Shiro, I think this is yours," she holds out a G.I Joe toy. "MOMMY," he wraps his tiny arms aroun her neck and starts to cry. "Mommy please don't leave again," he rubs his face into her shoulder. "Shiro, I'll never leave you. You always have me in here," you put a hand on his heart. You pick him up and kiss him repeatedly, "I love you so much." Tamaki started to cry, you set Shiro down and jump onto Tamaki and you kiss him passionately. He spoke between kisses, "I...missed...you...so...much," tears were rolling down your face and hitting your boots. The hosts were all crying and wiping away tears, "This is so beautiful," Hikaru pulled Hisano close to him. "Tamaki, the answer about another baby" you trail off. You move your lips to his ears, "Is yes." He smiles and lifts you up.

1 year later

"Ok Shiro hold him up," you hold a camera up towards your two boys. "Ok smile," Shiro smiles and hold up his brother Ritsu. "Tamaki you get in there," Tamaki walks over and sits behind his two boys, "Smile." You walk over with your timer set and you hold Ritsu and Tamaki puts Shiro on his shoulders. "Smile," this was the happiest you had been in a while. You were home and alive, and your family was happy. It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
